


An Early Christmas Suprise

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's not as christmassy as i planned, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Polyamory, it's still fluffy), oh well, post senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets Stiles and Scott back together as friends, he doesn't expect them to fall for each other. And he didn't expect to fall for them either. </p><p> <i>It was a painstaking process. There was a lot of yelling, both from Scott and Stiles, and especially that first time, but after a couple more chats things turned more friendly. Eventually, the serious conversations became simply talking about their professors and classes, or whatever Stiles’ pet project of the week was. Then, the simple conversations turned into Skype study sessions, Skype dinner, Skype movie watching. Derek spent more time behind his laptop than he ever has before. Things are amazing, until one day Stiles stops talking in the middle of explaining how the Romans invented concrete, ‘Oh my god, are we dating?’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Christmas Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Absence makes the hearts grow fonder. It used to sound ridiculous to Derek, but with all the moving around he’s done since after the fire he knows it’s true. He missed Beacon Hills while he and Laura were in New York, and now he sometimes misses New York. Or maybe it’s just the pizza that he misses.

This is why Derek thought getting Scott and Stiles back to being friends would be easier once they were in college. They would miss each other, miss the easy back and forth and comradery between them, and everything would be as old. It didn’t work out that way. He and Lydia eventually had to trick them into talking to each other. They’d set up a group video chat for the entire pack. One by one, they made an excuse to leave. Stiles figured out what was going when it was just himself, Scott, Derek and Isaac left. He threatened with bodily harm, but since Isaac was still in France, and safe from Stiles’ wrath, he’d simply grinned and logged off.

Derek had stayed, not because he was afraid of Stiles, but more because he really wanted Stiles and Scott to make up. The two had something that Derek’s never seen before, something he’s a little jealous of.

It was a painstaking process. There was a lot of yelling, both from Scott and Stiles, and especially that first time, but after a couple more chats things turned more friendly. Eventually, the serious conversations became simply talking about their professors and classes, or whatever Stiles’ pet project of the week was. Then, the simple conversations turned into Skype study sessions, Skype dinner, Skype movie watching. Derek spent more time behind his laptop than he ever has before. Things are amazing, until one day Stiles stops talking in the middle of explaining how the Romans invented concrete, ‘Oh my god, are we dating?’

Derek freezes, because he shouldn’t be here for this. This is something private between Scott and Stiles.

‘We totally are!’ Scott grins after a moment of staring at his camera in surprise. ‘I mean, if that’s what you want?’

‘Hell yeah,’ Stiles nods enthusiastically.

Derek does his best to smile and sound genuine when he says, ‘This is great.’

It’s not great though. Well, it is, because Stiles and Scott are obviously happy, but he can’t deny that it hurts to watch the two people he likes date each other. And they won’t leave him alone. Derek tries to distance himself a little, especially when in the week after Stiles and Scott became official there are more calls and texts than ever. He uses every excuse he can think of. He’s found a job (he has, but it was only so he could tell them he was working without lying). He lost the extension cord for his laptop. He left his phone at the gym. He fell asleep reading. It doesn’t work. Stiles and Scott will always reschedule and fill him in on whatever he missed.

Scott is the first to notice something might be up.

‘You okay, Derek?’ he asks. ‘You’ve been quiet lately.’

Derek gives a non-committal shrug. How could he possible say, ‘I’m completely in love with both of you, but can’t tell you because I’m afraid it will not only ruin our friendship but also your relationship?’ without actually ruining everything

‘I think he just misses us. Don’t you?’ Stiles winks.

‘Yeah. I do.’ That, at least, Derek can be honest about.

‘Well, we’ll be home for Christmas tomorrow, so you won’t have to miss us for much longer.’

That night, Derek doesn’t sleep well. He keeps imagining his friends’ faces when they realize he’s in love with them. He won’t be able to keep it hidden for long, they’re too perceptive for that. He doesn’t fall asleep until the sun is already peeking over the horizon.

~

Derek wakes up when Stiles throws open his front door and yells, ‘Honey, we’re home!’

He shoots upright, whipping his head towards the sound, his brain trying to catch up with what is happening. There’s no time for that however, because suddenly his lap is full of Stiles and full lips are pressing against his, hands cradling his cheeks and pulling him close.

Derek is sure he must be dreaming and is about to reciprocate the kiss when he hears the second heartbeat and recognizes it as Scott’s. He stiffens and pulls back, his eyes rapidly going from one to the other’s amused face.

‘We left a little earlier than planned to surprise you,’ Stiles explains. Or Stiles must think that explains things, because he doesn’t say anything more.

‘Wha-‘

‘Why are you still in bed, anyway? It’s almost noon,’ Scott adds, sitting down on the bed.

‘I-‘ Derek has no idea what is going on. Why are they both acting like what is happening is completely normal? Why isn’t Scott upset that his boyfriend is kissing another guy? Is kissing _Derek_?

‘You okay?’ Scott asks. ‘Are you sick?’

‘You look a little freaked out,’ Stiles adds, placing a hand on Derek’s forehead.

Derek flinches back at the touch. Stiles quickly pulls back his hand, the scent of his worry filling the air. Stiles slides off the bed, back onto the floor. Scott, too, moves off the matrass.

‘Did something happen? Did you get hit by a spell? Do you remember who we are?’ Scott asks. He peers into Derek’s face, then glances up and down his body, looking for any sign of injury.

‘What? Yeah. No. I’m fine,’ Derek tries to answer the rapid fire questions. Neither of the boys looks convinced. ‘It’s just… What was that?’

‘That is what we call a kiss, Derek,’ Stiles says, his tone back to amused. ‘It’s what people who really like each other do sometimes. Especially people who haven’t seen their boyfriend in the flesh for four months.’

‘Boyfr- Wh- You two-‘

‘-are dating someone who is not a morning person,’ Scott finishes his sentence.

‘Are dating _each other_.’

‘Yes. And you.’

‘No. Just each other. Not me. That’s-‘ Derek stops when he sees the expressions on their faces. They’re almost identical. Wide eyes, dropped jaws, raised eyebrows. It’s moments like this that Derek remembers how much alike they are.

‘You didn’t know?’ Scott whispers.

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry,’ Stiles adds and takes a step back, the shock on his face replaced by guilt. ‘I basically just- Fuck, Derek, I’m so sorry.’

‘Uhm, maybe we should leave.’ Scott grabs Stiles’ hand and starts pulling him to the door.

‘Wait!’ Derek calls out. He throws his covers off and beats them to the door, blocking their way. ‘Why did you think I was dating you?’

‘Because when we had the whole epiphany moment and Scott asked if we wanted to, you said “this is great”. And you smiled! Like, that soft smile that barely moves your lips, but is really cute.’ There’s a hysteric note creeping into Stiles’ voice.

‘So, when you started missing dates, that was because you wanted to give us alone time? Because you thought you were a third wheel?’ Scott asks, sounding disappointed.

‘Technically you were a third wheel, because we’re a tricycle. Or we thought we were. We could be, if you want to. If you don’t want to, that’s cool. Well, not _cool_ , but-‘ Scott elbows Stiles in the side and Stiles snaps his mouth shut.

Derek feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. He wants to both laugh and cry, because he was so oblivious he just missed two months of actually dating these two. In the end he just smiles, ducks his head, takes a deep breath before looking up and saying, ‘I’d like us to be a tricycle.’

‘Oh thank god,’ Stiles sighs.

Scott grins and bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly. ‘Does that mean we can kiss you now?’

The “yes” has barely left Derek’s lips before he’s tackled to the ground, Scott and Stiles covering his face with kisses.

Absence might make the heart grow fonder, but Derek doesn’t think he can be any more fond of his boyfriends than he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
